


The Future

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Megamind College AU [7]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, College, Comfort, F/M, Graduation, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: He'd loose them both, and that was never what he had wanted.





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked and i just... had to. I love this AU.

He hated this. Well, that’s kind of a lie. Megamind loved the idea of what was happening, finally graduating and being able to do something that wasn’t villainy with his life and have this behind him, but... 

He’d loose them both.

Megamind huffed softly, settled on his bed, in the room he had spent this long in, which was now bare of everything that he had gathered. Minion and the brain bots had helped clear everything out, with them moving the apartment to the next set of college kids looking for something close. It felt... weird, being in here when there was nothing, but Minion had insisted it would help him realize it was over. 

But he didn’t want it to be over. 

He did, kinda. He never wanted to have to go through finals week ever again, didn’t want to ever deal with running between classes because he was dumb and scheduled class across campus right next to each other. But... 

He’d miss the midnight screams, the three of them either on the bike or with Wayne carrying them out. He’d miss the movie nights where he was allowed to yell at the TV because Roxanne was throwing popcorn at it and Wayne was complaining about the movie choice. He’d miss waking up to coffee, still warm, sitting on his nightstand because Roxanne woke up early and couldn’t sleep and decided to make them all coffee, and it was perfect because she knew exactly what they wanted. 

Those two... had become his friends. His only friends, really. Sure, Bernard was close, but they shared one class and really only spoke when one of them missed it. Bernard, he wasn’t upset about loosing. 

This entire year, he had listened to Roxanne talk about going abroad as soon as she could, writing a book. He listened to Wayne talk about being the hero again, helping people wherever he could, not just limited to Metro City, and Megamind... 

Megamind didn’t have anywhere to go. 

Home was Metro City. Home was where he could keep in contact with all his uncles, on either side of the law. Home was where he could get on his bike and see Warden again in minutes, because he missed him. Home was Minion, and the brain bots, and doing something, anything good with what he could do now, and... he wanted home to be with them. 

He’d never say it aloud. He had been better about himself for the past couple years-the self-depreciation jar and the spray bottle they had implemented had helped-but that didn’t take away from the overwhelming years of negativity that shaped his world view for so long. He wasn’t worth it. 

He wanted them to be happy! Megamind wanted them to do what they wanted and be happy with what they can do, but... he also didn’t want to loose them. And that’s what was happening here. 

He sighed, shaking his head a bit. He had twenty minutes to get ready again, before Wayne burst in with a guitar and played shitty music at him. Megamind smiled softly, lifting up the cap in his hands a moment, before frowning. 

“Guys?” He poked his head out the door, before shuffling into the living room. Wayne looked up a moment, before Megamind lifted the cap. “They gave me a small.” 

Silence, before Roxanne snorted and Wayne couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. Megamind pouted a bit, moving over and flopping onto the couch.   
“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up at my expense.” He snickered softly, closing his eyes a moment, letting himself live in the moment once more, relish in the last bit of happiness with them he thought he’d have. 

Later, after they’d figure out the cap situation, after graduation, after Warden had cried and made Megamind cry because of it, they’d go out somewhere to eat, a strange configuration of people, three aliens, the Warden, Roxanne’s parents on opposite ends of the table, with her brother, in full black that Megamind got excited over, and the Scotts, all piled into a Denny’s. 

Later, they’d eat and laugh once more, and Megamind would refuse to let his mind rest on the fact that this was likely the last time they’d see each other, and focus on everything around, and Wayne would clear his throat, and announce he was Metro City’s official defender, he wasn’t going anywhere, and Megamind would let himself believe for one moment- 

Later, Roxanne would beam, and lean over and lay her head on Megamind’s shoulder, hold onto his hand and smile at him, saying she had gotten a job offer here, that she could put off her plans a bit, and Megamind would cling onto this hope, just a bit more, before she’d smile and lean up and kiss him oh so carefully. 

Later, they’d cling to one another, laughing as they made their way back to the apartment one last time, Megamind up on Wayne’s shoulders, and they’d pile on the couch and flick on the TV to something mindless and Megamind would confess how scared he had been to loose them, before telling them his own job offers, the Warden’s string pulling to get him exactly where he had wanted for so long. 

Later, they’d fall asleep cuddle on the couch, and Minion would come in, trying his best to keep the brain bots quiet to move everything out as they had planned, leaving the couch until they woke again, since Megamind rarely ever sleeps that well, and they’d beam and Wayne would move the couch one handed, and Megamind would throw left over popcorn at him and be okay, walking out of their old home.

But for now, they lay across the living room, laughing as Megamind tried to force the too small cap onto his overlarge head.


End file.
